


How To Keep Rocking And Rolling After A Fall

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brothers, Brotherly Love, Community: comment_fic, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Family Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, a splash of colour</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Keep Rocking And Rolling After A Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [profshallowness (shallowness)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/gifts).



“How are you holdin’ up, Sammy?” Dean inquires, almost too softly for Sam to hear over the wailing church bells ringing in his ears. It was an easy salt and burn hunt, yet before the spirt went up in flames she knocked Sam for a loop, throwing him like a rag doll across the room and he hit his head and got a few nasty scratches that are bleeding. 

Rubbing alcohol, gauze, ointment; Dean has all the tools to patch up his brother. 

The bright ruby blood on his face almost glows fire red like the flames of hell, and a sick part of Dean realizes the blood adds a splash of color to Sam’s tan, sun kissed cheeks; the blood is smearing down his face in broken, angry streaks. A few specks of blood linger on his throat and would look even lovelier with a razor across the skin, breaking open to spill ruby red and end a precious life. 

It is those dark thoughts that knot Dean’s stomach and make him ill; that part of hell that sticks with him and refuses to go away, a puzzle piece of him that is still twisted and damaged from the darkness Alastair carved into him which continue to linger with him well past years and years after he has been topside.

Dean shakes away the hideous thoughts from his mind and focuses on one fact; Sammy is hurt. Sammy is bleeding. Sammy needs him. He dabs at the wound, gently as he can, and Sam hisses, it stings like a bitch damn it, and grits his teeth, but he is a trooper and endures the hurt and doesn’t make a fuss as his big brother patches him up. Slowly the bright bloody splash of color which was once red becomes pink and faded and only leaves pale ivory scratches behind. 

Sam’s already slipping into sleep, the pain meds Dean gave him have his head drooping and his eyelashes fluttering and his mind hazy foggy with exhaustion. Dean admired his patch skills, Sammy will be alright, just a few scratches and a bitch of a headache. 

Before his little big brother can face plant onto the carpet he palms Sam’s head and puts a hand on his chest, gently urging Sam to lay back onto the bed. Sam squirmed under Dean’s touch for just a second, his hunter instincts still high on adrenaline and resisting the urge to submit, part of him still believes they are in a fight despite the fact they are at the crappy motel. But Dean gentles him with a soft shush and Sam goes easy, laying out on the bed with his head on a soft pillow. 

Dean, like the big brother he has always been, tugs off Sam’s shoes and socks, and sets them by the bed before spreading a blanket over him to tuck him in. Sam is out like a light, his chest rising and falling with deep, even breaths and despite the bitch of a fight they just had, he looks blissful and happy and already dreaming good dreams. 

Dean checks the salt lines by the door and makes sure the shotgun is locked and loaded by the bedside before he climbs under the blanket next to his brother. He wraps one arm around Sam’s shoulders and nuzzles the top of his brother’s head before closing his eyes and following Sam off into the world of sweet sleep. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/750700.html?thread=99054700#t99060332)


End file.
